


úlfr

by bubbleteabunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabunny/pseuds/bubbleteabunny
Summary: The dreams are always the same, but he never grows tired of them.





	úlfr

Thor dreams of a magnificent beast, with jaws that could crush bone and teeth that could pierce skin as though it were paper. Its growl bounces off walls that aren’t there, echoes across space and time, finding its way to the beginning, and back again. He’s dreaming of a creature with soft eyes, the softest he’s ever seen, that watch him with a sense of familiarity because they see reflected in his own eyes the millennia both of them have spent side by side. There had been no “coming together.” This hadn’t been fate. This hadn’t been destiny. There had just been “together,” and there is no other thing in existence which could be more right. He reaches out a hand which looks so small resting on the beast’s snout, and slides his palm along the white fur. They’re standing together in the light of an impossible day, the sun to their left and the moon to their right, warm and cold all at the same time.

When Thor opens his eyes, he sees the high ceiling of his bedroom. It’s still dark outside, night greeting him through the window. He has the perfect view in his room, for he can see the rainbow bridge glistening brilliantly even when the sun is gone. His fingers curl in the soft sheets and he turns his head, quite surprised to find you not only awake, but sitting up, legs crossed as you face him, holding a cup of water. The moment he looks at you, you smile.

“Dreaming about the wolf again, are you?” you inquire teasingly, voice quiet.

Thor’s a little slow getting his response out, considering he’s still half-asleep. But you wait patiently as you drink your water. “How did you know?” His voice is rough and he clears his throat.

“You started murmuring my name.” Your smile grows which you try to hide behind the brim of your cup. But you’re not entirely successful because it reaches your eyes, which gives you away.

With a chuckle, Thor sits up as well. “Why do you hide your smile?” Gently he reaches up to lower your hand, which you rest atop your legs, cup cradled carefully. Your smile remains and he’s falling in love all over again. He brushes back the stray strands of snowy hair hanging down in front of your face, tucking them back behind your ear so he can hold your face unobstructed. You watch him steadily as he does so, with a set of achingly affectionate eyes he has gazed into many times before, and his chest is swelling with passion because he’s looking at past, present, and future. “You’re even with me in dreams,” he remarks, smiling slightly. His eyes drop down briefly to watch as his thumb lightly strokes your cheek, feeling the smoothness of skin there instead of fur.

You set your hand atop his own. “I’m flattered to know I’m always on the god of thunder’s mind.” This you say in jest, but you both know it’s true. You have enraptured Thor completely and there is no one else he would so willingly do anything for. The fondness connecting you, flittering between you no matter the distance, is unparalleled, for you are each other’s constants in a macrocosm full of changes.

“And how about me?” Thor questions. Now that he’s waking up, he’s becoming more playful. “Am I always on your mind as well?”

You pretend to think long and hard about the question, and for a moment your husband looks almost offended when you don’t answer right away. You laugh as you lean over to set your cup of water on the nightstand, then grip one of his hands with both of yours. His own practically dwarfs them. “You are,” you reply with a nod. You squeeze his hand once and sigh as you try to piece together your thoughts. “I dream of thunderstorms and lightning at my back, and it strikes the earth in the places where I’ve walked.”

Thor smiles as he listens, every word slipping past your lips like pieces of a poem he would hang up in the sky, tacked to the stars, and one only need look up to see the proof of his love for you. It’s silent for a moment, the two of you simply watching each other, but then without really thinking about it, he speaks up, his voice dropping to a hush as if he were trying to keep a secret from the air itself. “I would follow you to the end of the universe,” he tells you. “And I would follow you beyond that still, wherever it should lead.” If your dreams are any indication, you’ve already known this to be true, and when you smile, it’s all the confirmation he needs.

There are lanterns strung up in your gaze, at the very end of the tunnels of time stretching behind your eyes, hanging at the beginning of everything. And he knows he’d find himself on the opposite side of that tunnel too, standing with you in the place between the sun and the moon as you look upon galaxies swirling and forming and ready to be explored. It’s day 1 of eternity, the two of you are together, and you pay the rest no mind. No mind at all.


End file.
